Fergy Fudgehog
Fergy Fudgehog is one of the main characters of the Viva Piñata TV series. Due to the way he acts, you might think he was more Cluckles than Fudgehog. Fergy is nervous, high-strung, and prone to panic attacks. As a professional worrier, Fergy has no peer. The main source of concern occupying Fergy’s feverish, hyperactive imagination: fulfilling his “destiny” as a Piñata. You see, Fergy has no intention of ever attending a party! The thought of smiling children breaking him open to get his goodies is enough to cause Fergy to break out in a cold (fudge-smelling) sweat! His friends are convinced that Fergy hates the Piñata parties because he is selfishly trying to figure a way for him to eat his own treats! But Fergy insists he’s just looking to keep himself and the rest of his friends safe from the Piñata Factory. Like Paulie Pretztail, he dislikes going to parties, however Fergy's dislike for parties comes from him being afraid of being bashed to pieces while Paulie merely thinks that parties are annoying. But Fergy isn't always nervous and jumpy. He can be fun, funny, crazy, and loves dancing. Just don't take him to a party! Episodes Candiosity In Candiosity, Fergy debuts himself from going to parties, he goes off into the forest looking for foods he loves eating such as blueberries, apples, and honey from a beehive, he realizes though his hump is bigger than ever from eating too much of everything, and he thinks that he's definitely going to a party for sure if he keeps eating more and more food. Fergy goes to the Bonboon for help and makes a deal with him wanting to do all his chores like doing his his smelly laundry, carrying a giant stack of laundry, cleaning a stinky toilet, using a stick carrying a pair of smelly underwear, washing dishes, and cleaning the Bonboon's golden statue with candy inside. Fergy storms right inside the statue eating all of the Bonboon's candy. Fergy is carried by a truck delivering him to the Cannonata with his hump overloaded with candy. Fergy is very scared and says goodbye to his friends Paulie, Franklin, and of course the last piece of the Bonboon's chocolate he eats which actually does the trick, his humps rises and grows bigger until it explodes and blows open back to normal size, then the other pinatas eat his leftover candy, the giant boot kicks him off the meter, a piece of Fergy's hump falls on Paulie's head and puts it back on his hump, then the Bonboon shows up and is very angry with Fergy, while Fergy is happy seeing the Bonboon thanking him for his advice. Fergy is about to run up to the Bonboon almost gonna give him love, but realizes the Bonboon is making a very angry look at Fergy which he doesn't seem to like at all, the Bonboon is mad at Fergy because he ate all of his candy, so Fergy instead runs away from the Bonboon while he's chasing him down. Fergy says his catchphrase as his last word "Oh, Fudge!" with Paulie smiling. Legs legs.]] In Legs, Fergy breaks his legs just before a dance competition. Prewitt Profitamole stitched on Cluckles legs to replace his broken legs so he can still go. His Cluckles legs actually make him a far superior dancer and allowed him to get a high score of 29.8 points. However, Prewitt actually got the same score as him, creating a tie breaker match. They then do dance moves trying to get the other person to fail so that he can win the competition. At the end, Fergy successfully performs the "Hold the Anchovies" maneuver, which was deemed impossible to do. Prewitt was forced to attempt this as Fergy already did this successfully, but he failed and thus Fergy won the competition. Six Million Dollar Piñata When Fergy Fudgehog broke apart leaving just his head due to a glider incident with Sparrowmints in Six Million Dollar Piñata, Prewitt repaired his body as well as adding bionic parts to enhance his abilities. He gained abilities such as extending his limbs, being strong enough to lift a small building, literally walking up a mountain, as well as being indestructible as seen by the same Sparrowmints not destroying his body, but instead being destroyed themselves. He also gained the ability to move extremely fast, as first demonstrated by him going to China and back in less than a minute. However his bionic upgrade doesn't seem to be bug-proof as sometimes he would lose control of his bionic parts, due to the chip on his nose being unstable and prone to being dislodged. When he used his vacuum abilities he got stressed out due to being asked to do too many tasks, which caused him to drop his house on himself completely disconnecting his chip from his nose, and the chip was then destroyed, turning him into a giant out of control Fudgehog monster. Dr. Quackberry was forced to invent anti-bionics to destroy his bionic upgrades. Prewitt then turned him into a toaster contraption, and he quickly started losing limbs. Crimes of Passion Fruit Fergy goes to the Big Boss of Piñata Central, finding that he is "actually" a bowl of fruit, and smashes him with a stapler, and starts eating his remains, then replaces his "body" with more fruit and glasses. However he also swallows a speaker, which makes him believe his belly has been possessed when his belly starts talking. Fergy runs to The Bonboon to get him unpossessed, who suggests that he get an exorcism. He gets scared however due to the Boss speaking through the speaker Fergy swallowed. Eventually, Langston Lickatoad tells him he actually swallowed the speaker and the Boss declares that Tuesday will be Langston-free day. However due to it not being Tuesday he goes on a hunt for Fergy. The Antlers are Blowin' in the Wind In The Antlers are Blowin' in the Wind, Fergy and Paulie find Machi Moojoo while running away from Langston who was focused on finding her at the time. She explains that she never wanted to go to a party after a humiliating moment at Piñata Central where her antlers got her stuck in the tubes that bring her to the Cannoñata. They then form a group called the "Cannon-nots" and then run away from Langston. However, she is kicked out of the group after they get them in a bad spot. using her antlers to receive a radio signal.]] The group then discovers that Machi can use her antlers to receive and send radio signals, and Paulie uses this to send a fake signal and location on where they are currently at misdirecting them. The group then reinstates her and she takes offense to this believing that they will just kick her out again. The huri-candy-cane comes into full force and threatens to take Hudson's and Pecky Pudgeon's life. They use Machi's antlers to receive their signal, but they quickly lose it after the radio tower is knocked down by lightning, which nearly lands on them. She uses her antlers to act as a homing signal so that Pecky can land his balloon. Machi gets rewarded with the privilege of becoming director of Piñata Central Air Control, while Fergy and Paulie get "rewarded" with being sent to a party by Langston. Too Many Fergys In Too Many Fergys, he discovers future versions of himself from a time machine. He decides to play with his future clone. He gets away from Langston, eats pie, and does a dance competition and wins due to being able to swap out and trick Pierre Parrybo into believing that he had extreme endurance. At the end of the day he is forced to go back into time creating another clone of him. He does this multiple times, until hundreds of him appears in the same day. After getting sent back in time multiple times he decides to destroy the time machine causing the future versions of himself to vanish. Fergy Drops Out .]] In Fergy Drops Out Fergy damages the Cannoñata by throwing a screwdriver into a screen and a wrench into one of the gears, breaking it and causing it to fall out. This disrupts Langston's operation and gets Fergy kicked out and everybody forced into a weekend with Langston. However, Fergy and Paulie takes a ride into the Dessert Desert and finds a paradise where Chocstriches are abound. Cherish Chocstrich makes him her master after discovering that he has not ever went to a party. However, she goes against him when she discovers him carrying candy in a bag as she thinks that candy is evil. He then returns to Piñata Central. Quotes *''What the-- Hey! I almost has his attention!'' --Fergy in Cocoadile Tears *''Franklin, how many times do have to tell you: I don't WANNA go to the party, capisce?'' --Fergy in Candiosity *''I don't wanna go to a party!'' *''I don't like being shot to the cannon and bashed into pieces with a stick!'' --Fergy in Candiosity *''Oh fudge!'' *''I am shamed! I am the shamed fudgehog! I am the fudgehog of shame!'' --Fergy in Chewnicorn In The Garden *''The flavor that says, "Mouth, I love you!"'' *''I'm weak! Franklin, I can't!!'' --Fergy in Chewnicorn In The Garden *''WEAK, CAN'T!'' *''Are you pullin' my taffy?'' *''I'm a party-phobic!'' *''I'm fragile!'' *''I'm allergic to sticks!'' *''It's all about me! ME!'' *''EAT STAPLER!!'' --Fergy in Crimes of Passion Fruit *''I'm possessed!'' *''STOP! HAUNTING! MY! BELLY!'' Gallery Category:Characters Category:TV Series Main Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series